¡¡El BL y el GL solo es un rumor!
by Queen Nelly
Summary: Gracias a la revista del Hechicero Semanal,un rumor sobre el BL saldrá a flote en Fairy Tail,muchas chicas sacando su lado fujoshi ¿GraLy? ¿Gratsu? ¡Solo fue un accidente! Un momento...¿Lucy y Juvia también? [Fic para el reto de Enero: ¡El rumor! del foro: 413 days!]


**Mas y mas y mas y muchísimo más Gruvia pa' el pueblo(?)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de enero del foro 413 days!: ¡El rumor!**

 **.ADVERTENCIA IMPORTANTE.**

 **.Si alguna frase no tiene sentido.**

 **.Es porque algunas palabras se borran.**

 **.En automático sin que yo quiera.**

Rumores,no hay nada más molesto que los rumores que NO son ciertos…¿o si? Ciertos o no,la gente siempre estará hablando de estos rumores que vuelan más rápido que la luz sin que te des cuenta,así como no sabes ni porque empezaron a hablar sobre eso.

Gray estaba caminando en dirección al gremio para hacer una misión solitaria,esperando que su acosadora número uno no se entrometiera sin su permiso como usualmente así molesto según el ,Juvia lo siguiera a todas partes aun sin su consentimiento,ella solo aparecía y no se despegaba de el como si de un chicle se tratara.

Ya era una costumbre para la maga de agua acompañarlo a todas sus misiones,ya sea para ayudar en esta o a escondidas para vigilar que ninguna _rival de amor_ se atreviera a coquetear con su Gray-sama.

Llegando a su destino,el mago abrió las puertas para que una vez adentro se encontrara con todos,absolutamente todos los ojos curiosos puestos sobre el,extrañado aqueo una ceja.

—¿Por qué me miran así?

Nadie le contesto solo lo ignoraron para volver a ocuparse de lo que estaban haciendo antes de que el mago susurros llegaron a sus oídos.

— _Mira mira ya llego._

— _¿Qué crees que este pensando?_

— _Seguramente en su aventura de amor prohibido ya sabes._

¿Aventura de amor? ¿Pero qué diablos estaban diciendo ahora?

— _¿No te parece tierno?_

— _¡Si! El BL es tan lindo._

 _¿_ BL? ¿Qué significaban esas letras?

— _¿Sabes? Siempre imagine que el y Lyon harían una sexy pareja BL._

— _Lose lose,ambos siendo magos de hielo,además de que fingen odiarse el uno al otro pero en realidad cuando están solos...¡KYAAAA!_

¿Pero que mier...? ¿Lyon y el? ¿Una aventura de amor prohibido?¿De que coño estaban hablando estas mujeres locas? Es verdad que Lyon se ve muy afeminado pero…¿El?

—¡Oi idiotas no me ignoren y díganme de que coño están hablando!—grito enojado sin recibir respuesta alguna,chasqueo la lengua para después dirigirse a la barra donde sus amigos estaban—¿me pueden explicar que esta pasando?

—pft…JAJAJAJAJA ¡Yo siempre supe que eras una princesita de hielo! JAJAJAJAJA—empezó a reír Natsu con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se agarraba el estomago y golpeaba la barra con su mano—¡buaaah!—recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla tirándolo al suelo pero aun así…—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—sus risas no paraban,aun con la mejilla roja e inflamada Natsu seguía muerto de risa.

—¡Imbécil cabeza de flama! Yo no soy ninguna princesita de hielo ¿Mucho fuego de quemo el cerebro?

—Un momento princesita,no me insultes o ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea!?

—¡Claro que quiero una pelea imbécil!

—¿Están peleando par de idiotas?—la impotente y tenebrosa presencia de la reina de las hadas hizo su aparición.

—pa-para nada Erza-sama…so-somos muy amigos a-amigos—tartamudearon los magos mientras con temor se abrazaban el uno al otro.

 _Click Click Flash Flash._

Varias chicas del gremio incluyendo a Mirajane,Lucy y a Wendy…¡Wendy! Estaban tomando varias fotos de Gray y Natsu abrazado,todas con sus mejillas sonrojadas,algunas babeando lo cuan era perturbador.

—Mira ¿luego me darás copia de esas foto?—le pregunto erza algo sonrojada.

—¿¡ERZA!?

—El Gratsu será famoso—comento Lucy tomando varias fotos de la "pareja"

—Daiketerrrrrru.

Natsu empujo a Gray avergonzado con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—¡Miren Natsu se sonrojo KYAAA!

—¿Alguien me puede explicar que demonios está pasando aquí?

— **Están diciendo esto de ti** —dijo Levy entregándole una revista de Sorcerer's Weekly,en la portada estaba un foto de el y Lyon abrazados en el tobogán del amor cuando fueron a ese parque acuático en los Juegos Mágicos.

 _Una extravagante pareja de chicos con la misma magia_

 _Lyon Vastia y Gray Fullbuster_

 _¿Tendrán una relación secreta?_

 _¿El que tuvieran el valor de subirse juntos al tobogán del amor_

 _Es muestra de que anuncian al publico su relación?_

 _¡COOOOOOOOL!_

 _¡El Boys Love es la nueva moda!_

Ese desgraciado de Jason se las iba a parar tan pero tan caro,que no podrá volver a tomar ninguna foto o escribir alguna de estas estupideces de nuevo,ya que el mismo le rompería cada uno de sus dedos.

— **¡¿Qué!? ¡¿En serio!?**

—Si,en serio y me sorprende que no nos lo hayas dicho antes Gray pensé que había confianza—dijo Levy con la mirada desanimada.

—N-no Levy no es lo que crees.

—No te preocupes Gray,tenías tus razones para ocultarlo—erza apoyo su mano en el hombro del chico en señal de apoyo—tranquilo,tus gustos no arán que te tratemos diferente tienes mi apoyo, sigue adelante.

—N-no Er-za no es así.

—Gray,tienes todo mi apoyo mientras no trates de robarme a Natsu ¿ok?—dijo Lucy guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Lucy!

—Gray y Lyon…¿GraLy?

—¡El Gratsu es más creíble!

—La duda es ¿Quién es el alfa de la relación?

—Gray tiene cara de uke.

—¿No tendrá un lado seme escondido?

No…todos se equivocan,el no es ni seme ni uke ¡El ni se interesa en los hombres!

—Gray-sama…

Diablos…Juvia.

—s-si Juvia?—se volteo preocupado y asustado por la reacción que podría tener Juvia por todo este rollo del BL.

—Ju-Juvia…¡A Juvia no le importa si a Gray-sama le gusta Lyon-sama,Juvia seguirá luchando por su amor!—grito sonrojada con lagrimitas en sus ojos,una cara realmente tierna.

—Juvia…—de alguna forma se sentía muy mal porque Juvia pensaba eso de el,pensaba que a el le gustaban los chicos,lo cual no era verdad—Juvia…no creas que esto es verdad,solo es un ru-

—Por otro lado a Juvia le tiene intrigada la relación del GraLy…—comento sonrojada mientras mordía su uña con nerviosismo.

— _No Gray…aquí no,alguien podría vernos—dijo Lyon desviando la mirada sonrojado—idiota ¿Qué dirá Juvia-chan?_

— _Por ahora no pienses en Juvia Lyon—dijo Gray tomando el mentón del albino mientras miraba sus ojos con deseo—solo centrate en nosotros._

— _Gra-Gray-sama…Ly-Lyon-sama…—Juvia apareció mirando sonrojando la escena de esos dos chicos sexys que le provocaban cosas,ambos sonrojados con las respiraciones agitadas y esas ropas desacomodadas._

— _Juvia-chan…_

— _Juvia…_

— _¿Por qué no te nos unes?—dijeron ambos extendiendo sus manos hacía la chica._

—Juvia…Juvia despierta—decía Gray chasqueando sus dedos frente la cara de la chica.

Juvia…Juvia ya estaba teniendo una de sus tantas fantasías locas que nunca en la vida iban a pasar,estando en su propio mundo no se dio cuenta cuando Gray ya estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Gra-Gray-sama?

—¡Juvia te esta sangrando la nariz!

—¡oh! Juvia lo siente mucho Gray-sama—dijo avergonzada mientras limpiaba su nariz con su pañuelo.

—tsk…acaso tu…¿acaso tu igual estas con eso del BL?—algo enojado y avergonzado se paso la mano por sus cabellos— **creí que no te gustaban los chismes.**

—Gray-sama…

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe por una pequeña pelirosada de dos coletas acompañada de un alto albino.

—¡Chelia y Lyon!

—¡TU!—grito Chelia señalando a Gray con enojo—Mas vale que no te vea cerca de Lyon o pagaras caro ¡Lyon es solo mio! ¡Lo mismo va para ti loca peliazul!—grito señalando a Juvia.

—¡La pequeña rival de amores…!—grito Juvia mirando como fiera a la god slayer.

—¡TODO ESTO ES UN MALENTENTIDO!—grito Lyon agarrando su cara—Juvia-chan no creas nada de esto por favor—dijo tomando las manos de la maga de agua—yo solo te amo a ti Juvia-chan yo nunca traicionaría nuestro amor por el idiota de Gray.

—¡Deja de aprovecharte de mi Juvia Lyon!—grito sin pensarlo dos veces Gray mientras le daba una patada al albino y abrazaba protectoramente a la chica que ya estaba como un globo desinflado—sostenla—le dijo a Lucy mientras le daba a la Juvia globo desinflado.

—Escuchen todos bien!—grito mirando a los miembros del gremio—lo que hay en esta revista solo es una farsa inventada por el loco de Jason ¿entendieron? No me gustan los chicos,no tengo ninguna relación secreta con el idiota de Lyo-

—¿Cómo explicas la foto?—pregunto Wendy sorprendiendo a muchos del gremio.

—No esta alterada,esta foto si es real,pero no significa lo que ustedes imaginan…Lyon y yo fuimos empujados eso estodo,así como Levy y Gajeel también fueron empujados,Lily y Charle también igual que Lucy y Juvia.

…

—¡Lucy y Juvia!—grito wakaba.

—Es verdad yo vi cuando…¡Ellas igual bajaban abrazadas por el tobogán del amor!—grito macao sonrojado.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver a Lucy quien tenía abrazada a la Juvia los hombres empezaron a gritar emocionados.

—¡Eso quiere decir que el GL entre Juvia y Lucy existe también!

—¡Que fueron empujadas idiota!

—¡JuLy! ¡JuLy! ¡JuLy!

—No no no no no ¡Lucy es mía!—grito Natsu mirando con recelo a Juvia quien ya inflada empezó a ver a todos lados sin saber que pasaba.

—¡Juvia-chan es mía y no dejare que esa rubia me la quite!

—¡LYON!—grito enojada Chelia.

—¡Que Juvia es mía imbécil!—ya no le importaba que gritara,cuando estaba enojado no tenía encuenta que decía.

—juvi~—fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Juvia antes de desinflarse de nuevo ahora en una de las mesas.

Gritos,golpes,mesas y sillas volando,otro día normal en Fairy Tail.

 **Y listo.**

 **Perdón si no hubo mucho romance pero lo que se me venía a la mente se me venía y yo no puedo hacer nada con mis ideas tan random e inesperadas(?)**

 **En fin espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review ¿si?**


End file.
